Talk:Dynamis - Xarcabard
Red Proc - Dyna Demons that are SAM,DRG, and DRK are WS Procs. Demons that are SMN,BLM,RDM, and WHM are Magic Procs. Demons that are NIN and RNG are JA Procs. If anyone is willing to test more you can these are just observations. No clue if there are going to be hints like abyssea/voidwatch in future update.--NightScope2142 00:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) update Finished associating un-created NM and pet categories with their respective newly created pages. Will be adding pictures at a later time.--Charitwo 23:27, 22 February 2007 (EST) Nice work, I'll probably take care of some of the missing pictures as well during my next Xarcabard run. --Eithin 11:50, 24 February 2007 (EST) Time Ext. 150 does not require all eyes (144-149) to be defeated to spawn. Currently gathering more data, but appears that either only center eye (146) or center eye and 2 others need to be killed in order to spawn this time extension. Kerayu revamp on dyna from my first run it seems really..... really lame. like goin into normal xarc zone, everything is cool i guess about the relic gear, but in my pt we only got 3 pieces of currency, SE said this would increase the overall number of currency on the server but i dont see how that is possible. i just feel like its dumbed down so you don't have to actually be a skilled player to do well in dyna, there used to be some pride in goin into dyna, now its just another place to farm items. go ahead and solo, easy to pull one at a time. -- Just a quick response to your note. They did not say the amount of currency would increase, they said that the amount of currency in circulation would increase. Due to the significant drop in the rate of currency dropping, you will have to sell and buy more currency to get a relic weapon or to profit. Hope that clears it up. --Jaxson of Cerberus 02:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Post 2011 Update Time Extensions: I have found 5 Time Extensions (called prototypes) located at the following locations, based off the normal Xarcabard map. F-8 (Middle of F8, not on the lower section that leads to Castle Zvahl Bailey) I-10 (That small dead end) I-7 (Top centerish left on the lower ground) H/I - 8 Border (center of the border approximately) G - 10 (the most southern dead end on the map) Gear tends to drop randomly, theif mobs don't necessarily drop thf hands. etc. Notorious monsters are lottery spawn around there previous spawn locations. They tend to have a higher drop rate towards gear associated with there job. NM's appear to be lottery spawn. *Note: It is possible to proc, however i have no clue how it works. Somehow magic was triggering red, and just flat out random patterns. On the mobs triggered red, currency appeared to drop. Not too sure if this is a coincident, hope this helps! please update this/comment so we can get a better understanding of this new update. -i think for each TE you get you are allowed to proc a different lvl of TH'ish. blue, yellow, and red. Red is the best lvl giving an average of 2 currency per kill. AF seems to be completely random, we had none drop for the majority of the time then about 10 pieces dropped in the last 30minutes. -Defiledsickness ~As for Kindreds and Animated weapons: I went in after the Animated Kunai for Nin Relic items, You dont hafta kill all 15 Kindred anymore, not even sure if you need to kill 1 at all, but out of superstition i killed the Kindred Ninja an then Killed the Satellite Kunai which in turn dropped the Demoniac Goad(This is the pop item needed to spawn the Animated Kunai). Popped the Animated Kunai an killed it quick which dropped the Demoniac Fragment. I did this solo as 99Nin/49Dnc and it was a little too easy. The Vanguard Dragons, They were too easy and i got the Necropsyche on the 4th kill. Hope this helps whoever is going after relics and upgrade items :)--Siros 03:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dynamis Weakness Trigger Conditions Enemy job: RNG THF MNK BST NIN - JOB ABILITY / Any enemy-targetable ability or physical Blood Pact: Rage, except pet commands and possibly Ventriloquy. Pet TP moves (via "Ready" command) will work. Enemy job: PLD WAR SAM DRG DRK - Any WEAPON SKILL and some Puppetmaster Maneuvers, possibly based on current Automaton frame's deciding maneuvers for Weapon Skills Enemy job: WHM BLM SMN BRD RDM - MAGIC / Any magical Blood Pact: Rage or enemy-targeted spell with the possible exception of cures and Odin. You are able to proc during an enemy's 2 hour ability, it seems you can also proc during spell casting The number of Time Extensions obtained affect your proc rate: *0-2 ~> None *3 ~> Low proc rate / Blue - Potentially transient Amnesia, or nothing. *4 ~> Medium proc rate / Yellow - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Able to Re-use 2-Hour *5 ~> High proc rate / Red - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Unable to Re-use 2-Hour Dynamis Notorious Monsters Rarely Spawn (08-13-2018 10:47 PM EST) NMs not showing up or if they do, it's very rare. You have to practically clear the entire area and PRAY that ONE of the NMs is spawned. It is very frustrating when you realize that after you spent all your time getting the odious "blank" for all the tomes you could find, you find out that you need a tome that is only dropped by the Main Boss. Problem is that you can't spawn the Main Boss without the Shrouded Bijou. And you can't get the Shrouded Bijou unless you defeat the NMs that are SUPPOSED to be in G-8, G-9, and H-8. And those NMs just are NOT there like they should be. UPDATE (8-16-2018 6:47 PM EST) Just killed 4 NMs after finally getting them to spawn. But they refuse to drop the Shrouded Bijou needed to activate the main boss of Dynamis - Xarcabard. VERY FRUSTRATING!! FINAL UPDATE (8-16-2018 7:47 PM EST) Killed NM Count Zaebos that FINALLY dropped the Shrouded Bijou!!* I can now proceed with finishing the mission but again...for those that have gotten to the Dynamis - Xarcabard point, you are going to have to be very lucky to get the Bijou. Good Luck to all. *NOTE : I had Thief as my sub-job this time that had both Treasure Hunter I and II. I did not have this as my sub-job in the prior updates. Not sure if this played a part or not but since it appeared to, I suggest to all to use it.